Let Go
by Shanri
Summary: PrussiaXreader.Everyday you have trained in hopes of one day becoming strong enough to become independent from Russian control.Being taken over by feeling weak and useless though,you end up snapping and injuring yourself severely,ending up in your friend Prussia taking care of you.As you get better,things seem to be looking up.Until you are soon faced with the shining gleam of gun.
1. CH1 Not Ready

**A.N. MAN, I HATE writing those summaries, I never have enough room to make them good!.. Anyways.. Hey, this is another story I started over 2 years ago and have decided to turn into a PrussiaXReader story! I edited all the chapters I have right now. Sorry if they're a bit awkward at first. I'm also sorry if this is kind of dramatic or mary-sue at parts ( I tried to make it so it wasn't anymore but it might still be to some *shrugs* ) Anyways, this story is an idea I got when I was listening to the song Let Go by Frou Frou ( It has nothing to do with the lyrics at all btw ) so yea... Thanks for reading! Tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed!**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Not Ready.**

" AGH! LET GO!" You demanded of Russia as he picked you up by the back of your jacket. You growled and struggled to get out of his grasp, Russia only smiled down at you in response. He seemed to skip blissfully in a circle as he swung you around like a little girl swinging a doll. He then suddenly threw you against a wall as if you were a ball attached to a string, him expecting you to bounce back over to him. You let out a gasp as your back connected with the wall roughly, it feeling as if one of your lungs had just been ripped out from inside of you.

You bounded forward a little bit from the impact and then fell hard onto the ground. You toppled over onto your side, coughing and gasping for air as if you were dying from suffocation of smoke smothering your lungs. You wrapped an arm around to your side in a failed attempt to clutch at your back that was immense pain now. Your eyes clenched tightly shut but soon shot wide open as you heard,almost melodic, foot steps coming towards you. You pushed yourself up onto your knees with one of your hands, the other one still clutching at your side. You were almost shaking from the pain and adrenalin coursing through you. You glared up at the cruel platinum blonde Russian as you watched him skip over to you. His hands held behind his back, his eyes closed calmly, that smile still plastered on his face as he hummed disturbingly.

You growled at him as a warning as he came to a stop in front of you. He opened his eyes and looked down at you happily and amused somehow, he giggled slightly at your growling. He raised up his big boot wearing of a foot, faced the bottom sole of it at you and proceeded his foot forward. You leaned back and grabbed it with the hand that you had used to push yourself up. His smile just widened as he suddenly stomped his foot into you, smashing your hand into your chest and pushing you back against the wall.

"T-tch." you closed my eyes in pain and clenched you jaw,resisting the slightest sound of pain to escape your throat. He tilted his head as he continued to smile down at you. You opened one eye to glare up at him, but both eyes shot open as you saw him take his hands out from behind his back.

He proudly brought out his pipe, rusted and decorated with dry flecks of blood Liet must have missed. All you could do was watch as he starred admiringly at his favorite possession, running the cold metal between his gloved fingers. He twirled it around as if it were a baton and looked down at you from the corner of his eyes, his smile now a chillingly calm, evil thing of a smile. You could feel a shiver go up your spine from the look he gave, but you then turned to ice completely as you saw him raise the thick and heavy pipe above his head; then in a swift movement swing it down at you with all his power. It was as if time slowed down, you couldn't move, or even blink as he swung it down. It was only when it was right in front of your face that you snapped out of it and shut your eyes tight and swung your head to the side, trying to some how dodge but also brace yourself for the worst pain to come.

SMASH

A loud crunch was the only thing you heard until a familiar chuckle came to your ear. Your eyes shot open as you snapped your head back up. Russia's face was right there in front of yours, him just smiling the smile from the beginning. You slowly turned your head to see that he had missed and hit a spot on the wall that was right next to your head. You stared at the hole in the wall, the cracks forming and the rubble and dust falling from it. You were shocked but were soon snapped out of it as you felt something on lay on top of your head. You looked back and saw Russia still smiling down at you, his large hand on your head patting ,or rather petting, you gently.

" This is when you lose, _. I told you, you were not ready~", Russia chimed, prying his pipe out of the wall and taking his foot away from you and placing it firmly on the ground. He crouched down in front of you, his hand still on your head."You are not too hurt,da?", he asked, tilting his head and smiling. You stared at him for a couple of seconds but then looked away and shook your head 'no', lying and ignoring the pain you felt. His smile widened," Good." He nodded before standing up and walking away, now it looked as if he were dancing.

You pulled yourself up onto your feet, even though you felt as if you would topple over again any second. You leaned against the wall, still clutching at your side. 'I hate this... I hate this so so SO much!...' You looked down, your bangs casting a shadow over your eyes.

" WHY! ? WHY CAN'T I DO THIS! ?" You yelled out after him, wondering why you always fail at what you try the hardest at. You growled, never have you felt as mad as you did now. " I KNOW I'M RE-"

" You are not ready, _ ... You are just not ready.", Russia answered before you finished, closing the door behind him as he went back inside.

You just stood there, eyes wide in disbelief. Soon you slid down the wall until you were sitting at the bottom again. You buried your face in your hands," Why can't I...? Why am I not ready...?" Was all you kept asking yourself as you sat there against this cold stone wall... At least the cold touch soothed your swelling back a little.


	2. CH2 Dammit

**Ch. 2 Dammit.**

You sighed as you walked around a tree with your hands in your pockets. Your hand was slightly bruised from Russia's boot and your back still hurt like hell from the training yesterday. You also sort of had a limp, but you could easily hide it. You had scratches on your face that you didn't both covering up or bandaging, except for one bandage that Russia put on your cheek; even though you told him not to.

You ignored the slight pain you felt as you slid down a short hill on your feet, finding your own little pathway in the forest that you always walked by yourself. You looked up at the sky as you walked down the pathway, bigger clouds were rolling in, " It's going to rain..." you muttered to yourself.

" Kesesesese, is lil _ afraid of lightning?" A mocking voice came from behind. You froze in place from the voice suddenly being there, but then you groaned when you recognized the voice.

" No, I'm not afraid of lightning,Prussia" You growled as you turned around and saw him standing there against a tree,smirking of course. You forgot he knew of this pathway too. " What do you want Prussia..?" You asked kind of coldly, looking away from him. You weren't exactly in the mood to have company.

" I came to see how hurt ya vere from zhat training you did vith Russia! " He laughed,walking forward.

'God damn it, he saw that!? ugh...great...' You looked at the ground, not responding.

He blinked," You got hurt from zhat? Gott zhat is so unawesome! I can't believe you lost to RUSSIA! And you act as if you're better zhan me!" he laughed in victory. You both had been rivals since the day you met, always proving which one was better.

"Tch, NO I DIDN'T GET HURT DAMMIT!" you growled at him, "Ugh, whatever, see ya." You turned away from him and started to walk away quickly, but Prussia reached out and grabbed Your arm, making you wince in pain before looking back at him. " Let go!" you demanded,glaring daggers at him.

" _ , you can't fool me. I know you got hurt from it!" He argued, not letting go of your arm.

You wanted to argue back but no sound came from your mouth, you could feel your words balling up and burning in your throat. You clenched your jaw and yanked your arm away from Prussia's grip. You stumbled backwards a bit, he went to try and grab you again and say something but you hit his hand away." No! God damn it just shut up! I don't need to hear any comments on this from you! I'm weak! I can't do anything! I'm helpless! I'm not awesome! AND I FUCKING HATE IT!" You suddenly snapped and yelled as loud as you could. Losing control of your body as you suddenly swung your arm around and punched the tree closest to you.

After that action you just stood there, shaking and panting now from the adrenalin coursing through your veins."_-_..." Prussia stuttered in shocked, his hand reaching out towards you again.

"WHAT! ?" you snapped at him again, whipping your head around at him. He flinched at the look of pure hatred in your eyes, taking his hand back slightly before slowly pointing towards your hand. You raised an eyebrow before looking at your hand.'..!' Your eyes widened in horror and shock. Your knuckles were split and a stream of blood was trickling down from it, drippling down and staining the bark of the tree and mixing in with the dirt below. You started trembling for a different reason this time, " N-no... Tch, D-damn it.." you stuttered,shaking your head and backing away from Prussia. You closed one eye in pain as a burning wave of pain overcame your hand. You quickly covered your dripping hand with your sleeve as you turned around and began sprinting away from Prussia.

"_! VAIT!" Prussia called out, running off after you.

"NO!"

* * *

A.N. Hypocrite Prussia or a time before Russia had control over Prussia? Also, the reason you reacted that way ( after you punches the tree ) was because you could see that you were losing control of yourself , just wanted to clear that up... Anywaaays.. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	3. CH3 Damn Rain

**Ch. 3 Damn Rain.**

You had been running for what it seemed like hours nonstop. Just like you had predicted earlier, it was raining, and hard. You were completely soaked to the bone but you didn't care, you would keep running until you lost Prussia. You couldn't let him see you like this... Or ANYONE see you like THIS. Bleeding, hurt, weak... About to cry... Your lungs felt as if they were going to implode, you needed to rest, even if just for a minute. But whenever you stopped and looked back, HE was still there, following after you. You could see he was just as tired as you were and just as soaked, but he was probably freezing. He's not used to the weather here like you were.

A slight stumble almost caused you to come tumbling down, you quickly caught yourself though. You stood there for a little bit, your better hand on a tree to making sure you don't fall over. Your heart was beating so hard and fast, it was as if it could just jump out of your chest at any moment. You shook your head, you couldn't stay here for long. You looked back to see Prussia running up to you.

"Tch.." you clenched your jaw,swallowing nothing and then taking a big breath before you tried to bolt off again. But you didn't get far, not even one step before you were immediately yanked backwards from behind. 'No, he couldn't have caught up that quickly could he!?' you looked over your shoulder, expecting to see Prussia there pulling you back. But he was still running up to you, and he was getting closer! You looked over at the tree and saw that your jacket had gotten snagged on a jagged piece of a broken branch that was hanging down. 'I need to get away now dammit! I can't get caught!' You started desperately pulling on your jacket, the branch,everything. Just so then you could somehow get free. You look up for a quick second, 'Prussia's gonna reach me any second!' You panicked and started to frantically pull on your jacket while trying to run away at the same time.

RRRRRIP!

The shredding sound was the only thing you heard as you rocketed forward, not being ready for the sudden break of energy. You crashed into the ground and rolled over to the edge of a steep hill that had a sudden drop, like a mini cliff, at the top before it turned into an actual hill. You dug your fingers into the grass, which sunk lower in because of how soft and mushy it had gotten from the still falling rain. You soon skidded to a stop, 'I didn't fall over the edge, thank god.'

"_!" you heard someone yell out in a tired and worried tone.

You picked your head up from the ground slowly, looking up to see Prussia running past the tree. On the broken tree branch was a part of your jacket, 'that would explain the ripping noise...Wait! Prussia! Gotta get up!' You got up as quickly as you could, which wasn't fast at all because of your legs now feeling like jelly. But what you didn't know was that one of your feet was over the edge. Causing you to stumble and slip backwards,making the ground that was under your other foot fall apart from how the rain made it so weak. You ended up falling backwards, slamming into the ground before rolling down the hill as if you were some kind rubber ball.

It felt as if you would never stop rolling and thrashing around. But you soon stopped as you slammed your back into a small boulder at the bottom. You couldn't help but let out a scream in pain; even though you almost bit off your tongue trying to keep it in.

You laid there in pain, ripping the grass out of the ground as you tried not to let out any more cries of pain, but that just caused new pains. Your throat felt as if it were on fire from holding back your cries. Your eyes stung like someone dipped them in lemon juice from holding back the tears. And your teeth felt as if they would shatter from how tight my jaw was clenched.

"_!" You heard that same voice yell down, " _ ! STAY ZHERE!".

You slowly looked up, actually struggling to bring up your head. You forced your eyes to open, though they barely did but they opened enough for you to see Prussia jumping down and running down the hill towards you. You shook your head, picking up a trembling hand and placing it on the ground, trying to push yourself up off the ground. You were shaking all over, you were so weak but you couldn't stop, not now. You somehow pushed yourself up a little ways from the ground, but you were still shaking violently. You leaned forward a bit,in a attempt to try and move away, but all it did was cause you to topple over onto your side. Your body wouldn't listen to you anymore, You couldn't move at all. Everything was getting fuzzy and dark, You felt your eyelids getting heavier.

' Damn rain... ' Was the last thing you thought in defeat. You then saw Prussia finally reach you and fall onto his knees next to you. His mouth was moving but you couldn't hear anything he was saying. You could feel the tears start leak out from your eyes. Finally, everything went dark, your eyes closed shut and your body fell limp.

You ended up being the one to knock yourself out this time.

* * *

A.N This chapter was awkward no matter how edited it,huh? I'm sorry OTL .. Still, thanks for reading, tell me of grammar or spelling mistakes I missed!


	4. CH4 One Awesome Nurse

**Ch. 4 One Awesome Nurse.**

"ngh" you tossed and turned as you started to wake up now. Your hand felt around in search for something that wasn't there until it stopped on something soft. Your eyes shot open, your sight half blocked by the pillow that your face was buried in. Without moving your head, you slowly looked around at what you could see.

'This isn't my room!' you quickly sat up and looked around, whipping your head back and forth between the walls, floor, the bed and the furniture in the room. A slight breeze came in from the window that was next to the bed, you felt it more then you usually would. You froze at the thought and hesitantly looked down to see that you weren't wearing your usual shirt. Hell, this wasn't your shirt at all! You then yanked the covers off of yourself, 'These aren't my pants either! ' The shirt was a loose black T-shirt with white sleeves and a white brim at the bottom of it, it felt like something was on the back but you didn't bother looking at it. And the pants were a loose black pair of cargo pants with a tint of blue, the string in them was tied tight around so they wouldn't fall down ( but they still felt really loose. ) It wasn't like you had a problem with the clothes, they were fine, it was just the fact that you didn't know where you were and you were wearing someone else's clothes that kind of freaked you out.

You wrapped your arms around yourself,feeling confused and frankly, scared," What the hell happened last night! ? I can't remember anything, did I get drunk or something! ? Ugh, I have the headache for proof if I did" You groaned as you kept asking yourself questions. Your head snapped up to the sound of the door opening, 'someone's coming in!' "Shi-!" you panicked and yanked the covers over your head, closing your eyes to the sound of foot steps.

" Heh, did mein awesome presence scare you~?" That oh so familiar smug voice hummed with a chuckle.

" W-what!? Prussia!?" you ripped the covers off, the static cling from the covers whipping your hair forward,up, and into your face. You just stared at him in disbelief, confusion , and frankly, kind of creeped out.

" Pffft," He tried not to laugh but failed horribly," Nice hair, shrimp!" he laughed,pointing at your mess of hair. You glared at him and just huffed a lock of hair out of your face, not really bothering with the rest. He snickered and walked over, ruffling your hair and just making it worse. But he ended up pushing it back, out of your face at least. You leaned away from him and shoved his hand away. You opened my mouth, about to say something but he stopped you by shoving something into your mouth.

" Mf! He-!"

" Drink" he cut you off again,shoving a glass of water into your face," Your head must be killing you." You hesitated, giving him a glare mixed in with confusion, but soon grabbed the cup and drank the water. Feeling what he had shoved into your mouth, pills, go down your throat with the water. " Good, now- Grmf! " You shoved a pillow into his face.

" It's my turn to cut you off now, I'm going to be asking questions and you're going to answer them." You ordered stubbornly. You were able to see little of his crimson eyes glaring at you through his bangs and over the hills of pillow in his face. He shoved the pillow away from his face and stared at you. It took you a while to figure out that he was waiting for you to continue. You shook your head, blushing slightly from embarrassment because you hated to be stared at, and looked away. " Why am I at your house? What happened to my clothes? Why did you just make me take medicine? And why does my head hurt like hell?" You interrogated him, wincing at the pulse of pain in your head.

Prussia smirked, putting up one finger and putting up more as he answered your questions," One, you passed out and I knew mein awesome house,and bed, vould be zhe best place to bring you to. Two, Your clothes vere completely soaked from zhe rain s-"

" YOU CHANGED ME! ?" you abruptly bursted out, your face burning red from the thought. You were about to yell at him when he clamped his hand over your mouth.

" Nein! You actually changed yourself! But it vas like you vere drunk, zhat's vhy you don't remember, and you soon passed out again after!" He corrected you, trying not to laugh but a chuckle left his lips. "Zhree, because I'm even more awesome zhan a doctor to know you need it. And four, you really don't remember?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised that you could forget whatever happened.

' Oh god I did get drunk didn't I! ?' You went to hit his hand away from your mouth, but he grabbed your wrist before you could.

" I vouldn't do zhat if I vere you." he warned. You gave him a confused glare," Look at your hand." he motioned his head towards your hand. You looked over at your hand that he had stopped to see that it was bandaged.

'I look like I have a mummy hand!' you gave him a startled look.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back at you confused," You can't remember?". You shook your head in response." Not awesome... Try to remember at least." He urged you. You Looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember, playing what you did remember in your mind.

'...! ' your eyes widened as you remembered EVERYTHING. You began to break down and shoved Prussia away using your other hand, your captured hand and your feet; but it caused you to fall off of the bed and him to fall onto the bed. You yelped in pain as you landed on your back, it still swollen from the training with Russia. You tried to scramble up onto your feet but failed as you just ended up backing into the wall on the other side of the room. You sat there frozen in shock; you had no idea what to do at this point.

Prussia sat up, kind of startled by your reaction, " _ , calm down, okay? Freaking out now is not awesome, ju-" he was walking towards you with his hands up, showing a sign of peace and for defense just in case, but he stopped in his tracks when you interrupted him.

" Why did you come after me! ? I told you not to! Why did you help me! ? We're rivals, I tho- Ack!" He interrupted you in vengeance by throwing a pillow into your face.

" Just because ve're rivals doesn't mean I enjoy seeing you in pain or running avay scared!" He corrected you, sounding serious. You took the pillow away from your face but kept it held in you hands; You looked up at him, suspicious and confused. He just smirked in return, " Unless it's from me. So stop freaking out, asking questions, and just zhank me, crybaby" He stuck his tongue out at you and flicked your forehead in a teasing manner.

You Rubbed your head as you glared at him. That just made you feel like a little kid, which is embarrassing. You could feel your face start to heat up but you shook your head to make it go away before he noticed." I'm not a crybaby," you growled at him," And fine, thanks bu-"

" You owe me now." He smirked evilly which made you twitch at thinking of what he had in mind.

You rolled my eyes," Fffine, I guess I do owe you... Dammit" you admitted reluctantly.

His smirk widened," Good~! Zhen y- A... Ah.. Achoo!" He cut off with a sneeze. You held up the pillow as a shield, 'Knew it would come in handy!' " Ugh.." He groaned and grumbled as he wiped his nose and sniffed, it almost sounded like a sniffle.

You lowered the pillow but remained cautious," You caught a cold from the rain didn't you?" you asked with a grin, trying not to laugh.

" Ugh... Ja... I did, don't know how you didn't, but I did." He grumbled in return.

You couldn't help but snicker a little. You then smiled at him, your eyes softening a bit" I don't get colds from the rain," you told him, standing up. It was true, you didn't get colds from the rain but you did just get colds at random times. " I'll get you medicine." You said as you headed towards the door. You were used to taking care of your brothers when they got sick, so this wasn't much different.

He arched an eyebrow, " Vhy?" he asked, now being the one suspicious and confused.

You Just looked back at him with a grin," Because I'm an awesome nurse." was the only answer you gave before you left the room.

"... THIS WONT MAKE US EVEN! " he called out as he went over and flopped onto his bed. He laughed as he heard you swearing from the other room.

* * *

A.N. Kay, no dramatic/sad stuff for the next few chapters~ Thanks for reading, tell me of spelling and grammar mistakes I missed!


	5. CH5 Goodnight Promise

**Ch. 5 Goodnight Promise.**

You have been staying with Prussia for about a week now, he just wouldn't let you leave until at least your more severe wounds healed up to where they were tolerable. It was okay though since you have also been taking care of him with his cold. It was basically gone now though, and your wounds were a lot better as well. But he was still not letting you leave, now he says you can't leave until you do what he says will make you both even.

You huffed at the thought and crossed your arms as you laid over onto your side, taking up basically all the room on his couch in the living room. It was almost dinner time there, the only way you could tell without a clock was that it was getting darker outside and you heard Prussia rummaging around in the kitchen; clanking pots and pans around. After a short pause came Prussia's snickering, "Dinner vill be ready soon Sveety~!" He called out in a teasing tone. You twitched at the "Sweety" part and clamped your hands over your face in disbelief at that.

"Don't call me Sweety as if we're a married couple!" you yelled back in annoyance but also with a hint of embarrassment. You could hear him snickering in the kitchen again but the unexpected sound of his footsteps moving closer made you tense up and make sure your face was covered up fully. You could feel the back couch cushions go down a bit as he started.

" I'm just giving you some caring vords, _ ! I've heard zhey help heal vounds~" He stated in that teasing tone still.

You let out a sigh and took your hands away from your face and crossed them back in front of your chest. You looked up and saw his toothy smirk, he was looking down at you over the back of the couch; his arms crossed and resting onto of the back cushions. You gave him a funny look for a second but then looked away and countered, " My wounds are fine, so I don't need such words from you. "

" Heh, are you sure about zhat? " He asked, not believing you.

You closed your eyes and nodded assuringly " Yes, I am very sure about that! "

" Vell enough for you to fight again? " he added.

" Of course!" you answered confidently, not swaying an inch.

" Hm~ I'm not so sure about zhat.." He commented.

" And what exactly do you mean by tha-" you started off saying but then stopped when you felt the cushion under you start to sink. You opened your eyes and looked back up to find the albino's arm reaching down across you and grabbing onto the edge of the cushion beside your arm.

" I mean zhat it'd actually be very easy to attack you and capture you right now." He answered, his smirk becoming a bit more threatening as he started to lower himself down more, his body reaching over the back more.

You just laid there in shock for a second but then felt a wave of heat spread throughout your face as you finally processed the situation. You let out a yell" NO! " as you shot up and shoved him away,making him roll over the couch and fall onto the floor. " See! A country could not capture me easily!" you growled, denying his statement. He just sat up laughing as if you had been tickling him.

" Alright alright! Calm down tomato face! " He teased with a smug smirk. You felt your face get even warmer from embarrassment.

" Agh! Shut up!" you ordered, chucking a pillow at him. He just laughed more as he blocked it with his arm. You huffed and crossed your arms again,looking away so then he wouldn't be able to see the tint of red on your face. His laugh soon died down into a snicker as he stood up, tossing the pillow back at your head but, unlike him, you actually caught it.

Ding.

Prussia's head looked up from the sound," Alright~! Mein awesome dinner is ready now! Come on let's go eat!" He said, striding off into the kitchen. You just sat there for a bit,trying to bring your skin back to its natural color. Then with a sigh you got up and walked into the kitchen as well.

" You know,Prussia" you started saying as you picked out your food "I'm still surprised at how good a cook you actually are. I thought your food would actually be bad or all pre-made. " you commented bluntly as you sat down across from him at the table.

He stopped eating and gave you an insulted look " Vell of course I'm a good cook! I'm zhe awesome me! Vhy on earth vould you expect less! ?" He pouted,stabbing a piece of meat with his fork and shoving it in his mouth as he looked away from you. You just smiled and chuckled to yourself with a shake of your head.

It actually wasn't that much of a surprise for him to be able to cook. He was off on his own most of his life and whenever he wasn't he was by someone that knew how to cook so he could have learned some stuff from them. Like from Germany,Austria, even Italy! Can't say much for Russia though.. You shook the rambling thoughts from your mind and began to eat as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later in the night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You covered your mouth as you let a big yawn escape from your mouth. " Egh, it's getting late. Ve should probably turn in for zhe night.." Prussia yawned as well, scratching the back of his head. You just nodded and sprawled out on the couch.

" Alright, you can sleep in your own bed tonight" You said as you waved him towards his room.

" Pft,vhat? No." He grunted as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the couch, crossing his arms sternly. " You're going to be sleeping in mein bed again. Sleeping on zhat damn couch vont help you heal! " He stated.

You snorted " Oh please, my wounds are not THAT bad now! I'm fine! Just sleep in your own damn bed! " you countered stubbornly as you crossed your arms as well. His eyebrows dug down deeper in displeasure from your refusal.

" BUT, you are also mein guest!" he added as he suddenly picked you up,bridal style " And I say you sleep in mein bed! " He ended as he started to head for his room.

" H-hey! Cut it out! Put me down! " You ordered as you struggled in his grasp.

" Nein! " He denied as he entered his room and plopped you down onto his bed. " You're sleeping in mein bed and zhat's zhat!" he ended, crossing his arms again and glaring down at you. You just returned his glare, not moving. " You'll get a lot more of an awesome sleep on mein awesome bed too! Vhich you'll need for tomorrow! " He quickly added, his stern look curving into a smirk. You arched an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about? " you stared at him suspiciously.

" Heh, tomorrow you are paying me back and ve'll be even! " he finally proposed, nodding. Your eyes widened a bit.

" What are we going to do? " you demanded an answer.

" Ve're going.. Out ..And spending some quality time togezher tomorrow~ Be sure to vear somezhing nice." He answered, his smirk curling up even more. You were still confused but now a little bit worried on what he had planned.

All you could say was ,"Okay.." 'I mean, I DO owe him so I can't just deny it.. I'll just have to put up with it.' you thought with a sigh.

" Alright now, come on, get into bed! " he ordered, waving his hand at the covers. You just rolled yours eyes and crawled under the covers. He nodded " Good! Now zhen, to help you fall asleep, zhe awesome me vill count sheep for you!" he said almost proudly.

"What?" You questioned him as if he were crazy.

" Kesesese, trust me! You'll be asleep like a baby after I just count to 10 sheep! " He claimed,grinning at you as he sat down on the bed next to you. " Now just relax, " He continued, he voice calming. You just gave him a weird look, but you were too tired to fight so you did as he said and tried to relax. He nodded in approval, " Good..Now... 1 sheep... 2 sheep... 3 sheep... 4 sheep.." He started in such a calm and soothing tone it was almost a shock! Well.. You would've been shocked if it weren't actually making your eyes feel heavier."... 5 sheep...6 sheep... 7 sheep.. " he continued as his voice got softer, your eyelids slowly started to close. " .. 8 sheep... 9 sheep... You promise to keep to tomorrow? " He asked in a whisper.

" Ngh..." You started out, half asleep " I...Promise..." you struggled to get out before your eyes crashed closed and you drifted off to sleep. Prussia just smiled.

" 10 sheep..." He ended. He stroked your head before standing up " Good night, _.." He whispered as he headed out of the room,turning off the lights and carefully closing the door.

* * *

A.N. Hahaaaaa~ This part was inspired by Resting With Prussia (Counting Sheep) when I wrote this. Go look it up on youtube if you haven't heard it yet!

Anyways. Thanks for reading, tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!

Also I would have had the good night be in German but I'm actually not sure how to spell it and I don't trust google translate sooo.. Sorry!


	6. CH6 Get Ready

**Ch. 6 Get Ready.**

You grunted as sunlight tried to stab through your closed eyes. You couldn't believe just one small movement could move the covers off of your face enough to leave you vulnerable to the evil morning. You quickly yanked the covers back over your head and turned away from the sunlight. You tried to go back to sleep but your blankets had been moved out of their comfortable positions from your movement. You quickly adjusted them to their places again and laid down, waiting to fall back asleep. But it was too late, you were awake and couldn't go back.

You moaned in disappointment as you sat up and took the covers off of your head. " Dammit. I want to go back to sleep..." you muttered to yourself as you fixed your static charged hair.

You sat there a moment and just stared off, still not actually being able to think yet. You let your eyes glide over from the light tanish-yellow wall to the closed window beside you. The faded crimson curtains weren't closed all the way,which explained how the sunlight infiltrated the room. You stared at the window until your eyes got over the slight sting from the little amount of sunlight there was. You started to reach out towards the curtains as you put on a strong face, pulling the curtains to side to let the full blast from the sun seep in. You swore in your head as your eyes shot open from the sudden brightness. You closed them tight and then blinked what seemed like a thousand times before finally adjusting to it. You rested your head against the wall as you stared outside. It was a bright and warm looking day, full fluffy clouds rolled by in the sky and the trees swayed a bit in the breeze. Prussia's house was a bit out in the country side of the city, making the area he owned huge and spacious with nice little openings surrounded by trees.

" Wrong again Weather Man, it's gonna be a nice day today." you mumbled to yourself with a smile, remembering the Weather Man talking about storms for the day. ' Guess Prussia really would make a better Weather Man. ' the thought made you chuckle to yourself.

'... Wait.. PRUSSIA! THE PROMISE!'

"Oh shit! What time is it!? " you panicked, frantically throwing the covers off . " Dammit I'm probably late! " you swore to yourself as you were about to jump out of the bed, but stopped when your hand slammed down something unusually smooth; a loud crinkle also coming from it. You looked down at it and it turned out to be a large plastic bag that had something blue,black and white in it. There was also a note on the top that was starting to slide off the side, but you grabbed it just in time. you stared at the red scribbles

' Hey _ !

Since your clothing choice is frankly, NOT AWESOME, I decided to pick your clothes out for you! Wear these and you'll look almost as great as me!

We meet at the park! Cya there!

xoxox Gilber- PRUSSIA. '

Your face heated up with a mix of anger from his insult to your attire and embarrassment from the stupid X's and O's he added. You grunted at the paper and crumpled it up and threw it across the room. You leered back over at the plastic bag. " Knowing him the clothes will probably be horribly revealing... " You growled as you opened the bag and pulled out the clothes.

You stared at them with eyes wide with surprise. They were actually kind of nice looking! You ran your hand over the soft cotton to flatten them out more. The shirt looked like it would fit well, it was blue with a wide white rim that ,you were guessing, would be wrapped around just a bit below your shoulders; it also has a thick black stripe going around the waist. The pants were just plain black, but they seemed that they would be a bit more snug than the usual loose pants you wear.

You smiled and pulled the shirt you were currently wearing off and grabbed the new shirt Prussia got. You were about to spread open the bottom of the shirt when you noticed another note on the back of the shirt. You raised an eyebrow at it before setting the shirt down again and snatching the note off of it. There was more red scribbles.

' _

Hope you like these clothes. I made sure not to pick anything too tight or revealing because I know you hate to wear those kinds of clothes.

Besides the fact that you'd also kill me. '

You felt your face heat up red for some reason. You stared at it a moment more before placing it down on the bed. Prussia being considerate like that always caught you off guard, you never knew how to react but your face sure did and you hated it. " Aaaugh,dammit! " You clamped your hands over your face and rubbed it furiously as if that would get rid of the feeling. "Dammit Prussia... " You let out a small growl before huffing and quickly grabbing the shirt and pulling it on over your head.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading. Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	7. CH7 Good And Bad Is a Cycle

**Ch. 7 Good And Bad Is A Cycle**

" God dammit,Prussia you idiot! " You ranted out loud to yourself, earning some startled and weird looks from the people you passed by.

Earlier, after you had just finished changing, you had realized that Prussia only owned one car and had basically stranded you outside of the city at his house. He never thought things through, ever. You had refused to walk all the way to the city so you had to call for a cab to pick you up and use the remaining small amount of money you had to get them to get you to the park. The meter ran too fast for your money though, ending up in you being dropped off at a random point in the city so you had to find your way to the park on your own. Luckily the city wasn't one of those hug ones that you see on TV with their tall standing skyscrapers and a mob of people around every corner. The locals were also fairly nice, so you easily got directions to the park.

You were now stalking through the park as you continued to grumble your rants to yourself. That damn Prussian better not blame you for being late. Speaking of the white haired devil, you finally see him sitting on a bench. He's wearing a red hoodie that's unzipped, showing a black and white stripped shirt under it, his iron cross hanging out over his shirt as usual and some regular black jeans. You huff and start marching over to him, letting out an irritated yell as you got close, " PRUSSIA! "

He jumped, a bit startled at your voice suddenly being there. He looked around until he saw you. A grin spread out on his face as he stood up and dug his hands into his jacket's pockets. He was oblivious to the scowl that was on your face, making you sigh as you finally reached him.

" I zhought you vere going to ditch me! " he whined, slouching his shoulders a bit as if it would help his pouting look.

You crossed your arms and scoffed, " You took the only car that was at the house, Dummkopf!" You tried to mock him a bit by using some German to insult him.

" Uh... " He blinked, finally realizing the mistake he made. " Scheiße! " he hissed at himself, clamping his palm over his face. He sighed and then gave you an awkward laugh, " Sorry _, I forgot... Vell, at least you're here now!.. And I see you put on the outfit I got for you. " He added, looking you up and down. A surprised look was now spread on his face, his cheeks were starting to turn pink.

You chuckled at bit at his reaction, " It's fine now. And I didn't really have a choice, it's also a nice change from always wearing those same clothes from that one day or wearing your overly loose clothes. " You nodded as you started to look yourself over in the clothes.

He snickered, " Ja, you also look good in zhat outfit. Maybe I should pick out all of your clozhes for you! " he gave you a playful smirk.

" Nope! " You quickly denied, crossing your arms in front of you to make an X, " This is as far as it goes! "

He just laughed at you, " Alright alright, vhatever! Come on let's go. You've already vasted enough time taking forever to get here and talking! " He turned on his heel and quickly started walking away from you on that comment.

" What! ? It is not my fault! " You started to go after him but as soon as you did, he started to run. " God dammit, Prussia! Get back here! " you barked as you started to sprint after him.

" Kesesesese, nein! "

~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~

You were both laughing hysterically as you exited from the movie theater.

" Oh my god that movie was ridiculous! " You said between laughs.

" Ja, I know right!? V-vhen zhat f-frau... Sh-she.." Prussia tried to force out but only ended up falling into a bigger fit of laughter. You followed suit since you understand what he was talking about. You mimicked the action from the girl in the movie which caused you both to burst out into an even louder cry of laughs, making you both fall over onto the floor.

After a while of trying to calm down and people passing by with annoyed looks. You both finally stood up and let out a , " Whew" at the same time as your dust yourselves off.

Prussia grinned at you, " You still hungry at all? "

You rolled your eyes as if it was obvious, " Of course I am! You spilled all of the popcorn on the floor so I hardly got to eat any of it! Plus you also drowned it in salt, I feel like I just drank an entire ocean. " You stuck your tongue out at him as you made a displeased face.

He laughed at your comment and grabbed your hand, " Alright, zhen let's counter it wizh somezhing sveet! " and with that he started to lead you off somewhere.

" Alright? " You agreed, a bit confused on what he meant. You looked down at your hands, you could tell he wasn't going to be letting go until you got there. You felt your face heat up a bit as you gave in and gripped his hand back. It was a good thing you were being dragged behind Prussia, so you couldn't see the smile on his face widen as he felt your fingers wrap around his hand. Your face would've just gone redder if you had seen it.

Soon you both were back at the park buying ice-cream from a vender. You both decided on getting cups of ice-cream instead of cones, they probably would've fell off with any stupid actions you'd both do. " Thanks." You smiled at Prussia as he handed you your ( Favorite flavor ) ice-cream. He smiled back and nodded.

" And here you go...? " the vender started but then trailed off.

" Gilbert. Danke " Prussia answered as he took his ice-cream. You were about to correct Prussia but luckily you quickly stopped as you remembered that you were supposed to give people your human names, not your country names.

" Alright! Here you go Gilbert! " The vender smiled at him, " Thanks for buyin! "

" No problem. " Prussia waved to him as you both started walking again

" Oh wow this is really good! " You beamed as you took another spoon full of your ice-cream.

He nodded and did the same, " Zhe best ice-cream is alvays found at zhe park! " You just laughed at his statement and continued to eat your ice-cream. You were too distracted to notice the men that passed you were eyeing you up and down. Prussia however, noticed it easily; he gave them a glare before abruptly stopping in front of you. " Hey, _, hold zhis for a second. " he shoved his ice-cream into your other hand before you could even agree.

" Wh-what? " You fumbled with the cups in your hand for a second, making sure you wouldn't drop either one of them. You arched an eyebrow at him as he rummaged though his pockets. His eyes shined as he finally found what he was looking for.

He grinned at you as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket, " Here. " was all he said as he slipped it around your neck. You couldn't deny it or take it away from him since both your hands were full, nice plan Prussia.

A shiver traveled down your spine as his cold hands gently brushed your neck. " wh-why? " You gave him a a confused look to which he responded with a smirk.

" To show zhat, for today, I own you. " His blunt words caused your face to heat up. " I don't vant any ozher guys to come up and flirt vith you, interrupting our day. " He continued as he took his ice-cream back. You calmed down a bit at that part, but your face still glowed a feint red as you looked at the necklace that was now laying down on top of your chest. You felt the cool metal with your fingers. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, ' Of course it's an ircon cross. '

You fiddled with the necklace a bit more as you both started to walk again. You stared down at the necklace, " It's like you're treating this like a date." You muttered to yourself.

" A date? Vell if you vant it to be one zhen okay! "

Crap he heard you! And now he was laughing at your shocked face turning completely red!

" I-I didn't mean... ! I... I... ! " You tried to explain and yell at him but were too flustered to form a proper sentence.

He just laughed at you and plopped down onto a bench, " Vhatever frau! " you twitched and kicked his leg out of frustration. " Ow! Scheiße, you didn't have to kick me! " he whined as he rubbed his leg with his free hand.

You scoffed and dropped down on the bench next to him " Vhatever frau! " you mocked him.

He frowned at you, " I am not a frau! " you couldn't help but laugh at that. He made a face at you for a second but then sighed and shook his head as his smile returned onto his face and he turned his focuse back onto finishing off his ice-cream. You followed suit.

After a couple minutes, Prussia returned from throwing the cups and spoons away and you were still laughing at him. " I can't believe you thought Italy was a girl and you asked him out! "

He frowned at you as he sat back down, " How vas I supposed to know! ? He acted and sounded just like a girl!" he said in his defense.

You only snickered, " Man you are horrible with things related to girls then! I remember that moment Hungary told me about when you saw part of her chest!" You laughed even more as his face reddened.

" Shut up! I... She... ! " he tried to find the right words but couldn't.

" Oh I know how you actually are Prussia." You said with a smirk, " You act like a perv but actually are such are prude you blush and freak out and become so shy around that kind of stuff with girls! even if you just see a bit of their cleavage!" You started to laugh again.

He glared at you a bit, " I am not! I just don't want to seem like a pig and I... I just ... Somzhing happened in the past and I just.. I... Stuff. " He tried to find the words but still couldn't so he just ended in a mad grunt as he glared at the ground.

You smiled at him, " I know what you're trying to say, Prussia. You're not like France.. That's something that I like about you." You admitted.

He calmed down and smiled a bit at that, but his expression soon fell again. " Hey, _... ? " He started quietly.

" What? " You looked over at him, starting to feel a bit worried at the sudden change in mood.

He looked back at, his eyes sad. " I never asked you before.. But ..Vhat vas up vith you zhat day? " Your eyes widened as you realize what he was talking about. You look down at the ground and paused, giving Prussia the wrong idea. " I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked about zhat unawesome day. Nevermin- "

" No,it's okay.. " You interrupted him. You let out a sigh in deafeat as you continued, " I had lost to Russia AGAIN, after so many tries.. And I was hurt and in pain but I didn't want other people to know otherwise they'd look down on me.. I was just tired of everything that day. Tired of trying to become independant from Russia but always losing, getting hurt and being weak, problems in my country.. " You let out a heavy sigh as you buried your face into your hands, " I just snapped that day is all... I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire.. " You mumble the last part.

He frowned at you, "It's okay. " he was going to add something else but you started up again before he could.

" But.. Being away from it, even if it's just a week, has made me feel better and calmed down." You took your hands away from your face and looked back up at him, " I hate to say it but, thanks, Prussia.. " You gave him a weak smile.

He returned the smile and nodded, " Of course. You're one of mein best friends after all. " Your smile widened at this and you nodded at him. " Vait.. Isn't Russia really obssessive and strict over his countries? Isn't he pissed zhat you're vith me?" he suddenly questioned, his eyes showing a hint of worry for you.

" Well.. Yea, he is. " You admitted, " But he's not always with us and it's almost like he locks us up at our houses. When ever he visits, he calls first, and I told my house maids to call me when he calls so then I can go back home before he finds out I'm gone. " You nodded to yourself, " And I haven't gotten a call so there's no need to worry. He probably thinks I'm still at home working. " you gave him a reassuring smile.

He seemed to relax a bit from hearing this, his smile returning again." By zhe vay.. " Prussia started up again, you tilted your head questioningly at him as he continued. " How zhe hell did you get captured by Russia! ? Zhe strong villed _ ! ? "

You groaned at his question and slouched into the bench, hanging your head over the back of it. " He ambushed me, and it was right after a war so my economy was low and my armies were still hurt and.. My leader at the time was just horrible.." You let out another sigh before sitting back up, " But we have a better leader now, our economy is recovering and we're training new armies.. I think we'll be able to beat Russia soon, probably.. " You trailed off to yourself.

Prussia gave you an encouraging grin as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, " I bet you vill! And if you need help just call me! Ve still have zhat treaty you know! "

You gave him a surprised look for a second, but then grinned back at him and wrapped your arm over his shoulders as well, " Ever since we met. Thanks, Prussia. "

He nodded but then his grin snapped into a challenging smirk, " From zhe first day to now. Remember zhat ve are also still rivals. " He pointed out, pressing his forehead against yours roughly, forcing you lean back a bit.

" Heh, oh yea I remember. " you returned the smirk and roughly shoved him back with your forehead, it now feeling like you were both fighting to push the other over with your forehead, " That a challenge? "

His smirk widens as he raises a foot onto the bench in preperation to gain the upperhand, " Maybe. " he readies his foot to push off until you start up.

" Well then..." You quickly jump off the bench, causing Prussia to fall forward and slam his face into the bench. " GUESS I WIN THEN! " You burst out laughing.

" Zhat vasn't fair! " he whined, sitting back up and holding his face in pain.

" Well neither if using your foot! " You countered.

" Scheiße, that really hurt _! " he continued to whine.

" Aw, I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better? " You teased.

He crossed his and looked away with a huff, " No! " he pouted, his cheeks turning a bit red.

You just chuckled at him, " Alright, then how bout we continue the challenge then? " your smirk returned.

He returned the smirk and was about to answer until a loud boom cut him off, causing you and him both to jump in surprise. You both look up to see the sky was now a dark gray with large black clouds rolling it. " Not out here, frau. Looks like zhat rainstorm's gonna be starting up soon. " he concluded as he stood up.

You snorted at his excuse, " Oh come on. Afraid to do a little rain dance? " you joked as you spun around.

He rolled his eyes at you but turned his smirk back at you, " Fine zhen- Huh? " he was about to proclaim his acceptance and what the challenge would be but suddenly got distracted as he looked over to his left. " Gilbird? " he questioned the ball of yellow that fluttered over to him. He held out his hand for the small bird to land on, once he did he noticed Gilbird had been carrying a rolled up piece of paper. " Vhat is zhis? " he asked as if Gilbird could answer him. He took the paper from the bird and looked it over.

You tilted your head at the pair of Gils and walked over to them, holding out your hand so then Gilbird could hop over onto yours. Gilbird let out a happy peep before hopping over onto your palm. You giggled quietly and started to pet the bird. You turned back to Prussia and was about to question about the paper but stopped when you saw Prussia's face had become more pale than usual and his eyes were wide with shock. Prussia stumbled backwards and sat back down on the bench as he stared at the note. After only a second his face turned to a scowl as he ripped the paper in two. You swallowed hard, a bit startled by this action, before sitting down next to him. You didn't even have to ask before Prussia looked over at you, his expression hard as he announced.

" Russia's claimed war on me. "

* * *

A.N.: I'm hoping I caught some people off guard with that. Hehe. Anyways, sorry but I'm really slow at updating right now because I'm working on other stuff! Thanks for being patient!

Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	8. CH8 Two Sides

**Ch.8 Two Sides. **

" I'm not letting you go back zhere alone! " Prussia argued, keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

You just glared out the window, not really focusing on anything but the droplets of water pelting the glass. " I have to back,Prussia. And you can't come! Who knows what Russia would do to you if he found you there! " You countered sharply. " Plus you need to get your armies ready.. Showing up at Russia's unarmed and... You'd be killed,Prussia.." you added, your tone softening.

Without any warning, Prussia came to a hard stop in front of his garage, causing you to jut forward and let out a strangled yelp from the belt catching you. You ripped the belt's strap away from your throat and whipped around to yell at the Prussian but stopped when you met a pair of worried crimson eyes. " _..." he started quietly, his expression pleading you.

You frowned at him and shook your head as you unbuckled the belt, " I'm sorry.. " You pushed the car door open and slowly stepped out before letting out a pained sigh and looking back at him. " I have to, Prussia. Please just let me. I'll be okay! " You gave him an reassuringly brave smile but his frown only deepened. He turned and stared back at the wheel as he turned the car off. You could only take that as quiet acceptance as you started again, " Can you give me money for a cab..?"

He snorted and got out of the car before giving you a weak smile, " Sure.."

After only 5 minutes, the cab pulled up by the house. You straightened your military outfit, feeling the patch Prussia had sewed on over the rip on your jacket. You shook the thought out of your mind and stood up straight, wearing a stern expression on your face as you headed for the car. As soon as you had opened the door you felt something grab your wrist, you look back to see Prussia. You knew he wanted to argue even more, even force you back into his house. But instead he muttered this.

" Please.. Just be careful vhen you get zhere..."

You knew he was warning you about Russia. You nodded and he let go of your wrist. " I'll be careful.. And I'll be seeing you soon. " You said the last part with distaste. He only nodded and took a step back, allowing you enter the cab and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~ T/S ~~~~~~~~~~

You swallowed hard as you hesitated in front of the door. It was your own house you were entering, there shouldn't be a reason to be scared of entering. But something was off, for some reason it seemed much darker than how it usually looked. You took a deep breath before finally gripping the doorknob and entering the house. You paused at the entrance when you saw all the lights were off, but soon forced yourself to step inside.

Before you could utter even a sound of arrival, you see a blur of brown from the corner of your eye as you're struck hard against the face. You let out a yelp in pain as you're sent off your feet and crashing into the floor a couple feet away from the door.

" Welcome back home. " A cold voice greets you. You quickly scramble to your feet and look up to see the tall Russian man looming over you. He kicks the door closed before stepping over towards you, his heavy boots clunking loudly against the wooden floor.

You take a step back with each step he takes forward, " Russia- ! " you started off weakly but were cut off as his arm shot out and his large hand gripped around your neck. Your eyes shot wide as he swiftly forced you back, slamming you back against a wall. Your hands automatically grabbed at his hand, trying to claw it off of you. You tried to yell out but your voice was choked out as he tightened his grip.

" Do not talk " he ordered in a low hiss. You held your tongue as told, seeing no other choice since you couldn't even form one single word from the pressure of his palm. You clenched your eyes shut and refused to open them, too afraid to even look at the man. " What did I tell you on the first day? Do you not remember the _rules_? Did I not _warn_ you? " he started low again, a threatening growl growing in his throat with each word. " I WARNED YOU! " he suddenly roared out, causing you to flinch and try to tear away from him again, only to have him press you against the wall harder and lift you off your feet. " Maybe you will learn to let go and stop after this. I was planning on breaking you next week, but this will work better.. And you will be helping me in the war. " he added the last part coldly, making your eyes shoot open to meet a pair of sharp violet eyes. Your mouth hung open as if you were going to say something but he beat you to it, " You have no choice." And with that note he let go of your throat, allowing you to fall back onto the ground. " You should be sure to check on that. Put bandages on to help and hide it, or maybe even get a scarf like me,da~? " he suggested with a sickening cold and almost amused smile. You could tell he was talking about your neck as you felt it start to swell up a bit; the comment on getting a scarf almost made your stomach churn. You cringed into a protective ball as he raised his foot. His smile seemed to spread at your reaction as he turned and simply started to walk back towards the door. He gently opened the door and looked back at you, " We will talk about battle plan later this week. Sweet dreams _~ " and with that he stepped out with a loud boom from the door following him, causing you to jump.

You sat there a moment as you tried to calm your beating heart. Only in failure though as it sped up again as you scrambled to the kitchen and clutched at the trashcan to empty your stomach in. Feeling the bile concoction force its way out of your throat only made it burn and ache in pain even more. Once you had spit the remaining scraps from your mouth, you leaned back against the cabinets and wiped away the drops that slid down your cheek. You whispered a curse to yourself as you heard light footsteps approaching.

" M-miss _? " the hesitant voice of one of your house maids suddenly came as she stepped into the kitchen; you refused to look at her. She looked at you with pained expression full of worry as she slowly walked over to you. She knelt down in front of you and carefully held out a glass of water. " I'm so sorry.. So, so sorry, my lady.. " she apologized quietly, on the brink of tears as well as she kept her head low.

You said nothing as you stared at the glass for a moment. You slowly reached out and took the glass, drinking every last drop with one swig. You held the glass in front of you as you started in a low tone, " Why did none of you call me.. ? "

" L-lord Ivan came with no warning. When he saw that you were not here, h-he searched the house and then ordered us to tell him where you were... I-I am so sorry, Miss _ . I-I.. " she started to whimper but you stopped her as you put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at you, surprised to meet a pair of caring warm eyes.

" It's alright, I understand.. And I will fix this. So it is alright. Please do not apologize anymore." You gave her a weak smile as you saw tears start to leak out from her eyes. " Tell everyone that you all are now on break until this event is over. " you offered calmly as you began to stand back up.

" L-lady _ - ! " she stood up quickly and began to help you but you waved her off.

" I'm fine. I can stand and walk just fine. It is not my legs that were hurt after all.. " You winced at the sting in your throat that came when you talked. She stared at you with eyes full of worry. You forced a smile at her again, " It's okay. It's not that bad. It'll heal within a few days, I can take care of it.. You just go home and rest. Please do not let this burden you. " you assured her as you started to head for your room.

She waited a moment before folding her hands in front of her apron and nodding, " Good night, Lady _... "

" Good night. " You returned to her without looking back, signaling for her to leave.

You stopped half way through the hallway. Hesitantly looking over to the wall to see the glass in a picture frame shattered. It was what the picture was that made you feel cold inside though. It was a picture of you and Prussia, the shattered cracks focusing on Prussia's face.

You stared at it a moment, your expression flat. Soon your eyes turned fierce as you clutched your hands into tight fists. If looks could kill, the wall would've burst into flames from the glare you were giving off. You whipped your head to look back ahead, you straightened your back as you marched to your room.

" This war _will_ end everything Russia. But not in _your_ favors. Never again. "

* * *

A.N. Well this chapter came faster! Mainly cause I didn't feel like drawing and I kinda used this as a vent *shrugs* Sorry but Russia is fairly dark in this series.. I'm also sorry if this is kind of cliche and stuff. I'm not that good and writing these kinds of interactions. Also I'm sorry I'm not writing any accent for Russia, I was unsure on how to do that till now.

Anyways. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


End file.
